


Their Little Toy

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar loves every second of it.</p><p>His eyes are glazed over with pleasure, mouth open wide to accept the cock that is thrusting in and out of it, legs spread wide open, legs that would be spread even if they weren’t being held that way. He arches into their touches, their painful and exquisite touches. He’s theirs to use, theirs to abuse, theirs to have however they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Toy

The hand on his throat makes it hard to breathe.

The hand pulling at his hair yanks his head back, causing pain to radiate from his skull.

The hands holding him down are bruising his flesh.

The hand that is wrapped around his cock in a parody of pleasing him squeezes hard, making him want to cry out.

The fingers in his ass are spreading him wide, stretching him farther than he’s even been before.

The cock in his mouth gags him, stealing what little air he can get.

The hand that claws at his back draws blood.

And Khadgar loves every second of it.

His eyes are glazed over with pleasure, mouth open wide to accept the cock that is thrusting in and out of it, legs spread wide open, legs that would be spread even if they weren’t being held that way. He arches into their touches, their painful and exquisite touches. He’s theirs to use, theirs to abuse, theirs to have however they want.

He feels the fingers being removed from his abused ass and wants to beg for them back, but feels something much larger being shoved inside. Even around the cock gagging him he moans as that cock slams into his body. He’s not sure which one of them is fucking him, not sure of much of anything save for the pain and pleasure he feels.

A hand slaps his ass roughly, and he moves, thrusting back against the cock inside of him as much as he can.

The hand that is pulling his hair yanks him back sharply and a muffled yelp passes him mouth as he looks up with lust filled eyes to the owner of the hand.

Medivh gives him a dark look, thrusting harder into Khadgar’s mouth, still tugging on his hair in a painful manner, and yet Khadgar doesn’t try and stop this treatment. He swallows around the head of Medivh’s cock, feeling the shudder that runs through the older mage before his mouth and throat is filled with the bitter salt of Medivh’s seed.

Medivh shoves off of him roughly, motioning for another to take his place, and the hands that were on Khadgar’s ankles are suddenly gone.

He sees Callan move in front of him, and willingly accepts the man’s cock, not that he could really say no if he wanted to, and he doesn’t want to. Callan doesn’t pull at his hair, instead he holds Khadgar by the back of the neck, holding him in place as he fucks his mouth.

The hand on his throat tightens, and for a second Khadgar feels like he’s going to lose consciousness and then he hears Lothar’s voice, “Careful, you don’t want him to pass out on us,” and then the pressure is lessened and he gasps around Callan’s cock.

All Khadgar knows is that he can’t get enough. His body is on edge, every nerve feeling like it is on fire, and he wants, no he needs more.

He feels the hand that is holding his own hands behind his back slacken releasing them, and wants to scream “no” but Callan’s cock is gagging him. He can feel his lips being stretched wide, wider than they already are, as they try and wrap around the man’s growing knot.

Medivh is a beta, and as such has no knot, but Callan, much like his father, is all alpha, and as such has an impressive knot. Khadgar wants to take it all in but knows he can’t, that his body isn’t able to take that sort of abuse, no matter how much he wants it.

Callan stops thrusting into Khadgar’s mouth, and now the mage is glad his hands have been released, as he takes one hand and wraps it around Callan’s knot. He hears Callan’s appreciative murmurs and continues in what he is doing.

The man fucking him grabs onto his hips, and Khadgar can feel fresh bruises forming and it feels so good. Those hands are huge, larger than a human’s, and Khadgar knows that it is Durotan who is fucking him. He can hear the Orc’s grunts of pleasure and then feels his body being filled with the man’s come. Almost as soon as he’s done he pulls out of Khadgar’s body, leaving him feeling empty and wanting.

He almost smiles around Callan’s shaft as he feels himself being entered once more, this time by a very familiar cock. He clenches his ass around the invading member, receiving a slap on one of his ass cheeks that would have had him coming if not for the hand still wrapped around his shaft.

So it’s Llane who is holding his cock, Llane whose fingers are leaving scratches along his flesh. He wants more, wants the King to use him, wants to be the cause of the King’s orgasm, and yet he can’t say a word.

He can feel Lothar pounding into him, feel the Alpha so big and hard inside of him, and he wants more. He moves back into those thrusts, loving the way the Alpha, _his Alpha_ , takes such good care of him, fills him up so good.

Callan groans, and Khadgar’s mouth is once more filled with come, and once more he finds his mouth empty. He licks his lips wantonly, and soon he feels his cock being freed and Llane is before him, slipping into Khadgar’s mouth with a single stroke.

Once more Khadgar feels a hand wrap around his cock, Lothar’s this time, he’d know that hand anywhere, and moans his thanks around Llane’s shaft. He doesn’t want to come, not yet, not until he’s made all of these men come in him first, either in his mouth or his ass. And he knows Lothar knows that.

By now the only hands touching him are Llane’s and Lothar’s, and he knows that Lothar won’t come in him, won’t allow him to come until Llane has come. They’ve done this often enough for Khadgar to know how it will end. And already he can feel Llane’s knot swelling on his lips, and once more Khadgar wishes that he could take the man in fully. He looks up at the King, and sees the hungry look on Llane’s face, knowing that the other man knows what he’s thinking.

And then he feels it, feels Lothar’s knot swelling inside of him, feels his Alpha’s body tying them together, feels his mate fucking him even harder as Llane’s come fills his mouth and the King of Stormwind pulls away from Khadgar’s abused body. He’s pulled up against Lothar’s chest, feels his Alpha’s teeth at the side of his neck, over the claim mark Khadgar so proudly wears, and then Lothar bites down, hard, breaking the skin once more and Khadgar screams.

His voice is wrecked, raw, and he barely even feels his own orgasm as it rips from his body, blinding him momentarily from sheer pleasure. He blacks out briefly, body overwhelmed and worn out.

Lothar is still inside of him when Khadgar comes to, his knot still engorged, and Khadgar moans in pain and pleasure as he feels it pounding against his prostate. He knows they are alone now, knows that the others have left them, because he knows what will happen now, knows what he will allow to occur. His already full body is flooded with Lothar’s seed, and Khadgar can feel it dripping out of his body, even past Lothar’s knot. He’s full, so full of come, and yet he wants more.

He can feel Lothar’s hand on his abdomen, knows what Lothar is asking for, and he nods slowly. And Lothar comes for the second time, filling him to the brink, and Khadgar just closes his eyes, whispering a few words to remove the spell he had placed on himself, allowing himself to finally conceive, finally give his mate what they both want, what they both need.

When Lothar pulls out it’s with great care, and Khadgar grins at him tiredly. The others won’t be happy about this, he knows that, he knows Lothar’s won’t allow anyone else to touch him while he is pregnant, that’s why they’ve held off for so long, and yet it was time. The others would have to deal, he was certain they could find someone else to slack their desires until after he had given birth.


End file.
